gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royland Degore
Ser Royland Degore is the master-at-arms at Ironrath and a loyal servant to House Forrester. He is an experienced soldier and a veteran of several wars. Biography Background Royland Degore joined Lord Forrester’s army after his family was murdered by ironborn during Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion. Degore had a natural grasp of military tactics and strategy. As the story goes, Degore led a nighttime raid on Sea Dragon Point, where he cut the moorings of a dozen Greyjoy longships and burned the drifting ships to ash - along with all the ironborn on board. Degore was given charge of a battalion and came to play a crucial role in the Siege of Pyke that ended the war. In the months that followed, King Robert awarded Royland a knighthood and Lord Forrester asked him to serve as Ironrath’s master-at-arms. Ser Royland still holds the position and is known for his military expertise, as well as his legendary temper.Royland Degore - Codex Entryhttps://www.telltalegames.com/gameofthrones/about-forester "Iron From Ice" Royland enters the great hall, arguing with Duncan Tuttle, about what to do with Gared, who had killed one man-at-arms of House Bolton and determinately one of House Whitehill for murdering his family. He affirms that now is the time that House Forrester needs to demonstrate its strength and reminds Duncan that the murders happened on their land, on their people, on Duncan's own family. Duncan, despite what happened to his family, disagrees, believing it's not the time to provoke the Whitehills, especially with Ramsay Snow coming to Ironrath to see them to bend the knee. Royland curses Ramsay Snow. Duncan turns his attention to his nephew, telling him of the retribution Ramsay will want for Gared's justice. Royland angrily states that House Forrester should be demanding retribution and it happened on Forrester land. When Duncan states they need to be smart, Royland accuses him of having the house do nothing. Duncan replies that they should use their heads while they're still attached to their shoulders. Royland than asks Gared to talk some sense into his uncle. Duncan turns to the fire, admitting it's for Lord Ethan to decide. Royland scoffs at this, knowing Ethan to be a boy who can barely hold a sword and knows nothing of how to lead men. Duncan tells Gared that the Boltons will accuse him of murder, which Royland responds that Gared has done nothing wrong. When the threat of annihilation by Ramsay is brought up, Royland states he like to see them try. When Duncan declares that Gared cannot stay, much to Royland's shock. Duncan suggests that there is one place House Bolton couldn't reach Gared, Royland announces in surprise that Duncan intends to send Gared to the Wall, even though Royland believes Gared has done nothing wrong. When it is decided, Royland sadly looks at Gared and Duncan before agreeing and quietly leaving the hall. While Ethan, Talia, and Ryon are outside playing, Ryon reveals that Ser Royland said Ethan couldn't fight well, and called him a milksop. The master-at-arms calls out to them informing Ethan that Lord Whitehill has come to Ironrath unannounced and that he is demanding justice for the men Gared killed, and that he wants a audience with the lord in the great hall immediately. Before the rival lord enters, Royland reminds Ethan to not give the Whitehill any satisfaction, as they were clearly in the wrong, and even though the Whitehills have five times as many men and the backing of House Bolton, only cowards and dead men roll over. During the meeting, Ser Royland is present at Ethan's right side, and reminds Lord Whitehill that Roose Bolton is the Warden of the North, and he and Ludd glare at each other. If Ethan stands up to Lord Whitehill, Royland tells Lady Forrester that he was wrong about Ethan and praise that he stood up to him as a true lord. Right before Ethan leaves to ask for advice for who should be the new Sentinel, Royland comes with Erik, a Forrester man-at-arms who was caught stealing weapons, when he was supposed to be guarding him. He is rough with Erik, knocking him down several times, and wants Ethan to choose his punishment. While Erik rants on how he hasn't been paid, and that the house is doomed, Degore hits him, temporarily silencing him. While discussing which punishment to mete, Royland reminds him that Lord Gregor took three of a thief's fingers, and that the men can't do whatever they please. After that, he is outside training his men in combat. While asking people who should be Sentinel, Royland is training his men. When asked about the house's defenses, the ones he is training aren't, but they will, and Ethan has to project power. He also states that he can hold the reins and wield a sword, and Duncan sent Gared to the Wall. Ethan's uncle, Malcolm Branfield, voices support for Ser Royland because he is a respected warrior and disciplinarian, while Talia Forrester believes he is unpredictable and likely to make matters worse. If Ethan chooses Royland as his sentinel, he will praise Ethan's decision. During the meeting, he believes if they put everyone who can hold a spear or crossbow on the wall, that should intimate Ramsay, and proposes that they make Ramsay wait outside Ironrath until Ethan let's him in. Later, Royland stands next to Ethan when he is trying to negotiate with Ramsay Snow. He readily holds the hilt of his sword during the encounter, and when Ramsay later stabs Ethan, Royland tries to run for him but gets hit in the stomach. If Ethan doesn't choose Royland as his sentinel, he will not be present at Ethan's death."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" When Rodrik and Gregor's bodies are brought in on a corpse cart, the driver attempts to sell the dead bodies to House Forrester. Royland believes the man has found some random corpses and dressed them in Forrester colors so sends him away, knowing the driver, Fegg once attempted that in Duskendale. But, he realizes his mistake when Rodrik falls off the back of the cart, still alive. He tells the people of Ironrath to retrieve Maester Ortengryn. He argues with Duncan during their council meeting, but stops once Rodrik arrives. They later resume bickering, debating the course of action to take on the Whitehill garrison. If he was Sentinel, he'll mention that he was by Ethan's side, and if he wasn't, Duncan will mention that Royland wasn't. When the betrothal between Rodrik and Elaena Glenmore is brought up, Royland joins the other members of the council in doubt that Rodrik is ready. He also proclaims they could use House Glenmore's army to burn Highpoint to the ground. After this is discussed, the topic returns to what to do with the Whitehill garrison. Royland wishes to starve them, while Duncan wants to keep them drunk, and exits the hall after the meeting. If Royland is Sentinel, after the meeting with Elaena and Ludd's exit, he asks if Rodrik is well. Royland is present at the funeral. If Rodrik refuses to kiss Ludd's ring, he notes the arrival of Gwyn Whitehill and questions her reasons for being there. Gwyn greets him and Rodrik, and she asks to allow them to talk privately, which he accepts. If Rodrik did kiss Ludd's ring he stands next to Rodrik until he goes to talk to Ryon. If he's Sentinel he will be holding an ironwood torch as Rodrik gives the speeches on his brother and father, if not, Duncan will be instead. He looks on in sadness as Rodrik does the speeches. He joins the group in proclaiming "Iron From Ice" during the funeral. If he is the Sentinel he gives Rodrik the torch to light the funeral pyre. He looks down in mourning during Talia's Ballad of the Forresters."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik is awakened by his sister. If Royland isn't his Sentinel, he asks for Duncan, but she informs him that he is still not back from the Wall, and he asks to get Royland. If he is Sentinel, he asks for him right away. Royland appears in the courtyard the night that Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath. He stands resolute beside Elissa Forrester and Rodrik Forrester, although looking thoroughly displeased for either being woken or by the Whitehill soldiers' presence, even goes so far to comment on them and their actions by saying that "It's a parade of dead men, if I have my way". He appears aggressive and ready for a fight as Gryff talks about the Forresters new place amongst them with his arrival. Royland is quick to deny them entrance to the Great Hall, heatedly arguing that they can't do whatever they please and that they would have to go through him if Gryff and his men want to stay in the Great Hall. Later in the ironwood grove, Royland can be seen expressing his disdain and hatred for Gryff Whitehill. He persuades Rodrik to give them a target to aim for, and seems set on expelling Gryff, and Ortengryn agrees with the notion that they can actually access Gryff, although he expresses remorse concerning leaving Ryon. He also states that they don't have the luxury of waiting for them. Royland is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel, he commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. When Rodrik is knocked down, he can order Royland to attack Gryff. Royland succeeds in beating back two Whitehills, but is tripped over by Harys who almost executes him. Royland is enraged for the remainder of the episode, questioning Gryff's honor and telling Rodrik to get up."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, the former teaching the latter a move that can level the playing field regardless of his injuries. Duncan arrives and alerts Rodrik to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur Glenmore. Royland departs with Talia and Duncan. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speaking about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Duncan. If Royland goes to Highpoint, he takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on Ryon for Gryff. He later returns with Rodrik and Lady Forrester to Ironrath to find it abandoned."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" Royland first appears if he was your Sentinel, lamenting Arthur Glenmore's death and the loss of the house's allies. They share some information before Elaena arrives and sees her brother's corpse and he exits. Later he accompanies Rodrik to try and save Asher from an ambush by House Whitehill, although they manage to escape with most of Asher's forces they lose either Asher or Rodrik during the ambush. If Royland is not Sentinel then he appears in the great hall when Talia directs Rodrik there telling him the traitor is there. Realizing that he's been discovered as the Whitehill spy Royland voices his disgust at what he believes to be Rodrik's weak leadership stating that Asher would be a much better lord. When the guards and council members are summoned he reveals that he released Gryff, but defends himself claiming that he actually saved Rodrik as the trade was apparently going to be a trap. Rodrik is then given the option to kill him or spare him, if spared he reveals that House Whitehill plans to ambush Asher as soon as he lands before he was arrested and taken away."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" If Royland was chosen as Sentinel If Rodrik survived the ambush Royland rides with Rodrik alongside the pit fighters, reminding them why they came to Westeros after they suggested raiding villages. He then says that the Whitehills are coming for them but first Rodrik must tell his mother the news about Asher. Upon arriving at Ironrath, Rodrik's news about Asher's death turns the atmosphere dark. Royland reminds Rodrik that Asher was a legend among the residents of Ironrath and that people loved him. After Rodrik starts to rally the people, the pit fighters start to doubt the house's chance of survival. Royland retaliates by stating that they don't know the first thing about the North's wars and that he wants them to obey Lord Rodrik. After Rodrik calms the situation, A Whitehill soldier arrives outside the gate of Ironrath with a message from Gwyn Whitehill warning them of the Whitehill army approaching. Rodrik then orders everyone to prepare for the siege. Royland accompanies Rodrik to meet with Ludd when the Whitehill army arrives, telling him that the gates are secure and the footmen are ready. Rodrik gets taunted by Ludd who demand for the Forresters' surrender in the name of the King and Warden of the North. After forcing Ryon to mount Asher's decapitated head on a pike, The siege starts soon after. Royland angrily states that because of Duncan, the Whitehills have all of their weaknesses and are using Ryon to prevent them from attacking. Rodrik then devices a plan to sneak into the Whitehill camp and counterattack. Royland then warns Rodrik if he gets caught out there, the war is over. Rodrik then leaves Royland to defend Ironrath, to which he agrees as he, Beskha, Amaya and the pit fighters leave for the Whitehill Camp. Unfortunately, the Whitehills have broken through the gate and the rest of the army are closing in. Rodrik then returns after killing Ludd or Gryff. Rodrik can command him to either defend the gate or the smallfolk, who are being slaughtered by the enemy soldiers. Royland follows Rodrik into battle, killing several Whitehill soldiers in defense of Ironrath. However, the fight is futile, as Rodrik is seriously wounded by Harys and the gate is taken down by the Whitehills soldiers' battering ram. As Rodrik is about to be executed, Royland tackles him to safety. He then places Rodrik on a horse and orders his rider and escorts out of Ironrath to safety. If the traitor was spared by Rodrik, the riders flee Ironrath as Royland valiantly holds off the Whitehill soldiers until he is surrounded, knocked to the ground and surrounded by the Whitehill soldiers, presumably killed or captured. However, if the traitor was killed, Royland's fate in the battle is not shown immediately. In a scene after the episode's choices are displayed, Rodrik falls off his horse in the ironwood forest, barely alive. He is later found by Royland and Talia. Royland worriedly states that they don't have much time, and the episode ends. If Asher survived the ambush Royland helps Asher and the pit fighters take down some of the Whitehill soldiers who ambushed them at a harbor. Upon returning to Ironrath, he names Asher the new Lord of House Forrester and gives him the Forrester sword. Later, Royland is present by his Lord's side when Ludd Whitehill arrives and demands that House Forrester surrender. When the Forresters are debating how to take out Ludd, Royland suggests stationing the pit fighters inside the Great Hall and ambushing the Whitehills when they enter Ironrath to discuss details of the supposed surrender. It is up to the player whether they will use Royland's plan or agree with Beskha's idea to poison Ludd's wine. When the player has made their decision, Royland makes preparations for the Whitehills' arrival. Royland is present in the Great Hall when Gwyn Whitehill enters and asks to speak to Asher in private. When Asher and Gwyn have had a few minutes together to talk, Royland tells Asher that Elissa needs his 'help' in order to prompt Gwyn to leave so he can ask the player how to proceed. The player can tell him to ready the fighters/poison, or call off the plan. If the player chooses to marry Gwyn, Royland appears somewhat unsupportive of the decision. Royland is by his Lord's side when Ludd enters and seats himself in the Great Hall. If the player chose to marry Gwyn, he is seen gesturing to a pit fighter / Talia to let events carry on as normal. When the fight breaks out between the Forresters and the Whitehills, Asher shouts to Royland to get his family to safety, which the Sentinel promptly does. Royland then leads the Ironrath soldiers into battle against the remaining Whitehills. When some enemy soldiers begin attacking the smallfolk, he asks Asher whether to have the soldiers help or focus on protecting the gate. If Asher chooses, Royland shouts at the soldiers to do what the Lord has chosen, if not, he appears shocked that Asher did not make a decision and doesn't tell the soldiers to do anything. He is then separated from Asher for much of the battle and not seen until Asher is surrounded, at which point he runs over and saves the Lord from being killed. Royland puts Asher on a horse and tells him to flee. If the traitor was killed by Rodrik, we do not see what happened to Royland after this. If the traitor wasn't killed, this somehow affects Royland's chances against the Whitehill army and we see him surrounded, as the codex reveals to be killed in battle. Should Royland survive, he appears in the epilogue at the end, unless Asher intended to marry Gwyn, in which case she takes his place in helping a severely wounded Asher who has arrived in the forest clearing on horseback. If Royland was the traitor If Royland was spared, during the Battle of Ironrath, Talia releases him and together they escape Ironrath and find the Lord, who escaped thanks to Duncan's sacrifice. Royland is apparently determined to make up for the mistakes he made and redeem himself to House Forrester."The Ice Dragon" Personality Royland is the harsh, stubborn and passionate master-at-arms of House Forrester. Having served his house for many years and personally trained many of the House's fighters including Rodrik and Asher, Ser Degore can come off as grim and headstrong. Not a man who prefers intrigue and cunning, he values strength and decisiveness. Despite his reckless and hotheaded behavior, Royland is a honest man who speaks his mind and cares about the Forresters as he stubbornly defend his family against the Whitehills. If chosen as Sentinel, his loyalty to his lord and the House becomes unbreakable. He also starts to gain some patience, calm, and cautiousness. He is however a prideful and opprobrious man. If he isn't chosen as Sentinel, he ultimately allowed his wounded pride to fester and betray the Forresters, believing that he is the only one who can save his House. Image Gallery Royland Degore.jpg IFI Royland Grove.png TLL Royland Funeral.png TSITD Royland Honor.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Royland Displeased.png ForresterArmyMarch.jpg NOV Royland Pissed.png TID Royland Pissed.png Quotes Spoken by Royland Appearances References de:Royland Degore ru:Ройланд Дегор Category:Individuals of determinant fate Degore, Royland Degore, Royland Category:Servants and retainers of House Forrester Category:Westerosi